Trust No One, Slay Everyone
is the seventh episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary After surviving eviction, Molly went upstairs. She chose to explore the master bedroom, where she found a beautiful amulet. Unfortunately the amulet caused Molly to be unable to vote this week. The house seemed ready for war this week, with Matthew, Chelsea, Dylan and Nathaniel vs Molly, Danielle, Cali, Nick and Derphox. Despite having a final two alliance with Nick, Derphox had no intentions of sticking with it, he wanted to go to the end with Danielle who he considered to be one of the weaker remaining players. Matthew won head of household this week, making sure the Teletubbies would be safe for another week. He nominated his two most vocal enemies from the Tubby Killers, Molly and Danielle for eviction. At the power of veto competition, Molly won and saved herself, she would have been evicted if she had stayed on the block so this was an important win for her. Matthew placed Cali on the block as a replacement. While Nick was working with the nominees, he wasn’t really sad to see them on the block, losing Danielle just meant another threat out of the way for him. His main focus was thinking ahead and finding a way to get Nathaniel out of the game. Danielle knew her days were numbered now that she was on the block next to Cali who had been doing a good job with laying low and considering how vocal Danielle herself had been against the Tubbies. She was sad that she was going home, but she accepted her fate when realizing there was nothing she could do. Molly was angry, not only with the Teletubbies, but also with her alliance members Nick and Derphox as she felt they were playing both sides and putting herself, Danielle and Cali in a bad spot. Nick, Derphox, Dylan and Nathaniel voted to evict Danielle while Chelsea voted for Cali. Danielle became the first member of the jury in a vote of four to one. Day 43 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Zombie Run!! :: Description: The houseguests had to post "I am running from the zombies!" once every hour. If they missed the hour mark, they were eliminated from the competition, whoever could run the longest would win head of household. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Matthew Day 44 *Nomination Ceremony Day 45 Day 46 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: 2048 :: Description: The objective of this puzzle flash game is to slide similar picture tiles and combine them to create a new tile. Highest score wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Molly Day 47 *POV Ceremony Day 48 Day 49 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Note: Molly was not allowed to vote this week due to a disadvantage she found in the 2nd floor. Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia